


Lights

by Asaliz



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Gen, One Shot, Unwound Future Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: Luke remembers the fall of the Azran sanctuary while they walk towards the generator room inside the mobile fortress
Relationships: Brenda Triton & Luke Triton, Clark Triton & Luke Triton, Hershel Layton & Luke Triton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this one on tumblr a few days ago.  
> I was near the end of the game when replaying Unwound Future, and one of Luke's lines inspired me to write this short story.

It feels like the end…

But he has felt like this before…he had practically witnessed something that was nearly the end of the world…

And while they walked towards the generator of the mobile fortress, the warm lights makes him question:

“Do you think this light could be harmful?”

The Professor looks at the lights, then at him, and while he makes no comment, his expression says he knows exactly what Luke is thinking about.

He also remembers when they _died_ , well, _technically…_ and it doesn’t help.

It doesn’t help at all, to recall someone very dear to him didn’t make it out alive of that _temple_.

It might not be the entire world at risk this time, but his home was in danger. Many loved ones live there. The boy feels a pang of regret, his last exchange with his parents hasn’t been very nice, he was so angry they had to move so far away…He was so angry knowing it was his last adventure with the professor.

He tries to brush away the idea, what if those hurtful words are _the last thing he told them_ , as he hears the weapons from the monstrous fortress shooting, wishing it wasn’t aiming…

He shook his head, he didn’t want to even think about it. His heart was pounding fast as the Professor, along with Celeste, tried to sabotage the generator. The Professor usually manages to remain calm, but sweat falling from his temples betrays the facade.

The prime minister isn’t helping at all, all he can do is complain.

His eyes lock to the orange lights again, and the memories came back once more. Many things he had witnessed, and never really fully understood.

Why so many people decide to hurt others, many others, when they have been hurt? Their targets had not even been related with the ones who hurt them on the first place.

The plan works, the cogs had been placed successfully, and they had to run away in the Laytonmobile, updated by Don Paolo and capable of flying.

When they are finally on the ground, along with everyone who has left the underground safely (or they hope no one has been left behind) Luke finds himself wishing with all his strength his house wasn’t affected (Is it a selfish wish? It means _someone else_ has been affected…)

And just a second later, to sum in his list of worries, he is wishing the Professor comes back alive, as he went back for Celeste.

He stood next to Flora, uncertain if that day he would find he just lost them all and was left alone in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> I like to connect this kind of things from both trilogies. A lot of lines and scenes seem very diferent after playing the prequel trylogy.


End file.
